


Не выражаться! Во избежание

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Обсценная лексика действовала на Капитана Америку весьма необычно





	Не выражаться! Во избежание

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона. Много нецензурной лексики. Очень своеобразный dirty talk.

— Да ебани ты туда гранату, какого хуя мнешься, как целка на выпускном? — рявкнул Брок на чрезмерно щепетильного Джонса, который с сомнением смотрел на подозрительно гостеприимно распахнутую дверь.

— Ага, я ебану, а пиздежа потом будет выше крыши.

— Схуяли? — прогудел Роллинз.

— В прошлый раз Питерс полчаса мандел, что после нас этот полигон постоянно заново отстраивают.

— Болт я клал на эту штабную крысу, ебашь давай!

— Не выражаться! — раздалось по общему каналу.

Брок поперхнулся, Роллинз проглотил незаконченное “Еба...”, Джонс чуть не выронил пресловутую гранату, Саммерс шепнул: “Кейдж, с тебя сотня”, Таузиг задушенно хрюкнул, Мэй удивленно выдала: “А я думала, пиздят”, остальные пытались замаскировать смешки.

Капитан Америка вместе со своим осуждением нарисовался рядом с двухэтажным домом, который успел избежать разрушения.

— Там могут быть гражданские, никаких гранат!

— Какие, нахуй, гражданские, — зверея, прошипел Брок. — Вы вводную читали, капитан?

— Я привык воевать в реальных обстоятельствах и доверять своему чутью, а не вводным, — Роджерс грозно сверкнул глазами и добавил: — И я попросил не выражаться.

***

Возвращались с учений, к общей радости, без поборника культуры речи. Роджерс загрузился в микроавтобус Беты, которые вместе с условными террористами положили и заложников. Чутье капитана не подвело, гнусный Питерс — координатор учений — решил устроить сюрприз и действительно выдал неверную вводную. На возмущенное Броково: “Какого хера?”, — усмехаясь, ответил: “Разведка доложила неточные данные, так бывает”. Альфа отработала чисто, но постоянные одергивания Кэпа достали всех, а Брока так вовсе довели чуть не до белого каления. Приятно грела только мысль о том, как занудно, с чувством, толком и расстановкой сейчас распекают Бета Страйк, с которым у Альфа Страйка было давнее негласное противостояние.

— Да подавись, — Кейдж злобно шлепнул мятые сто долларов на колено Саммерсу, требовавшему свой выигрыш. — Ебануться можно, он же войну прошел.

— Не припомню, чтоб он на тренировках замечания делал, — задумчиво протянул Роллинз. — За два месяца ни разу ни слова не сказал.

— Я слышала, что Роджерс не терпит обсценной лексики, — ухмыльнулась Мэй. — А вы мне не верили.

— Откуда инфа? — прищурился Таузиг.

— Я свои источники не сдаю.

— Мне его привычки до одного места, — скривился Брок. — Не знаю, как его выносили Ревущие, но в моем отряде правила устанавливаю я. Пусть пиздует своей мстительной компашке нотации читать.

***

На следующий день, забив на тренировку, ошарашенный Альфа Страйк слушал командира Беты.

— Я как мальчик сидел обтекал. Роджерс нас мордами возил всю дорогу. Меня такими херами с учебки не обкладывали. Как будто мы реально гражданских положили, — возмущался Браун.

— Погоди, херами обкладывал — это в переносном смысле? — уточнил Брок.

— В переебном! Материл нас на трех языках!

— Кэп матерился? Да он нас задрал своим “не выражаться”.

— Наверное, у него чувство юмора хорошее, — съехидничал Браун. — Про вас же слухи ходят, что вы на миссиях матом разговариваете.

— Матом оно быстрее и доходчивее. Ладно, мы тоже шутить умеем, — прищурился Брок.

Внезапно появившийся Роджерс окинул недовольным взглядом сбившихся в кучку бойцов и отправился навешивать свои сто пятьдесят блинов на штангу.

Брок шепотом провел инструктаж, и следующие полчаса в зале раздавались крайне необычные конструкции. Если закрыть глаза, то можно было решить, что попал на собрание куртуазных маньеристов.

“Саммерс, будь любезен, не используй запрещенные приемы”. “Таузиг, пожалуйста, подай бутылку воды”. “Роллинз, тебя не затруднит подстраховать меня на штанге?”. “Мэй, позволь с тобой не согласиться”.

Все исподтишка бросали на Роджерса взгляды и замечали, что тот улыбается одними уголками губ. Видимо, от удовольствия.

А потом Джонс неудачно заехал Кейджу ногой по голове.

— Совсем ебанулся, — заорал пострадавший. — Сказано, блядь, по корпусу работаем.

— Хер ли ты верещишь? Сам виноват, я в плечо метил, какого хуя ты пригнулся?

Брок досадливо поморщился, ожидая очередной нотации, и посмотрел на Роджерса. Тот продолжал невозмутимо отжиматься, никак не реагируя на чрезвычайно эмоциональное общение. Картинка не складывалась.

***

Следующие три месяца Брок пребывал в состоянии перманентного раздражения и возбуждения. Роджерс, проведя совместные учения со всеми пятью отрядами Страйка, сделал выводы и затребовал себе Альфу в качестве личной группы огневой поддержки. Постоянно наблюдать эту круглую задницу перед своим носом было сущим издевательством. Кроме того, Роджерс не пользовался начальственными привилегиями и мылся в общей душевой, вызывая обильное слюноотделение и иррациональную ревность к откровенно рассматривающим его Джонсу и Ричардсону из Дельты, которые тоже играли за обе команды. 

Брок отдавал себе отчет, что его шанс заполучить это ебаное совершенство в свою постель примерно равен шансу выиграть миллион в лотерею. Роджерс всегда был вежлив, дружелюбен, вне миссий общался со всеми без чинов и церемоний, но близко к себе никого не подпускал. Судя по тому, что Романовой ни разу не удалось вытащить его на свидание ни с одной из многочисленных кандидатур, которые она пыталась ему сватать — личную жизнь он четко отделял от службы. Оставалось только дрочить по памяти, насмотревшись в очередной раз на вызывающе торчащую жопу, широкую спину, мощные плечи, по которым стекали капли воды. Один раз Броку показалось, что его пристальный взгляд не остался незамеченным, но судя по тому, что Роджерс не свел сурово брови и не поджал губы, а продолжил водные процедуры, откинув голову чуть назад и бесстыже светя своими яйцами и крупным полувозбужденным членом, именно показалось.

Раздражало же все сильнее уже доставшее до печенок “Не выражаться”. Причем применялось оно очень избирательно. Можно сказать даже — адресно.

Роджерс, как оказалось, действительно виртуозно умел ругаться на нескольких языках. Брок чуть рот не открыл, когда услышал, как капитан кроет трехэтажным матом начальника отдела снабжения за новую партию бронежилетов. Крыть было за что, черт его знает, кому дали на лапу выигравшие тендер на поставку, но броники были дерьмо, и в результате четверо бойцов после миссии валялись в госпитале.

Крепкое словцо от Роджерса вообще частенько можно было услышать, если рядом не было женщин, но на миссиях или на учениях он выражался исключительно цензурным языком. Ради эксперимента решено было на ближайшей отработке полигона спровадить недовольную Мэй на больничный — результат был тот же самый. Причем все стали замечать, что Роджерс может и не среагировать, если выругается кто-то, кто не Рамлоу. Ему замечания делались постоянно. Можно было подумать, что у капитана к лейтенанту личная неприязнь, но вне боевых действий Роджерс весьма доброжелательно общался с Броком.

***

Брока трясло от едва сдерживаемой ярости. И так постоянно строивший из себя бессмертного, Роджерс сегодня переплюнул все свои безумные поступки. 

Журналисты умудрялись всегда оказываться в местах проведения операций, просачиваясь сквозь оцепление как тараканы. Именно одного из них Роджерс и закрыл собой от разорвавшегося минометного снаряда. Знаменитый щит в очередной раз спас своему владельцу жизнь, но из посеченных осколками ног кровь хлестала будь здоров. Пока Роллинз на себе волок капитана в джет, этот герой еще умудрялся требовать, чтобы журналиста тоже доставили в ведомственный госпиталь. Брок крыл площадной бранью всех представителей прессы скопом и орал на пилота, хотя понимал, что быстрее джет лететь не может. Побледневший Роджерс вдруг улыбнулся и тихо сказал:

— Брок, не выражайся.

***

За несколько дней, которые Роджерс провалялся на больничной койке, Брок извелся, перебесился, но, увидев в душевой восхитительную задницу и длинные ноги, покрытые розовыми отметинами заживающих шрамов, все-таки слетел с катушек. Заметив бешеный взгляд своего командира, бойцы, принимающие водные процедуры, испарились как по мановению волшебной палочки. Брок подошел к Роджерсу, который моментально повернулся на звук шагов, и, не сдерживаясь, высказал все, что он думает о столетних самоубийцах.

— Какого хуя, кэп? Я понимаю, если б ты кинулся прикрывать заложника, но этого ебаната на хера?! Он сам виноват, что пролез за оцепление. Если какой-то мудоголовый гондон ради бабла за горячий репортаж готов сдохнуть — это его личные половые трудности. Может, остальные пиздюки будут в следующий раз башкой думать, а не жопой. Жаль, ты не мой подчиненный, я бы тебя за такие выкрутасы выебал так, чтоб ты месяц садился и меня вспоминал. И в задницу засунь свое “не выражаться”, заебал уже!

Во время своей пламенной речи Брок придвигался к Роджерсу все ближе и к концу тирады практически прижался к капитанскому телу. Глядя в голубые глаза, он вдруг выдал то, что совсем не планировал:

— Я не хочу произносить речь над твоей могилой. Ты нужен очень многим людям. 

— А тебе? — неожиданно спросил Роджерс.

— И мне нужен, — внезапно севшим голосом ответил Брок, словно со стороны наблюдая за своей рукой, которая без ведома хозяина умостилась на половинке крепкой задницы.

Роджерс в ответ облапал Брока, не преминув огладить затвердевший член, и... поцеловал. Целовался кэп именно так, как в жарких фантазиях. Основательно, жадно толкаясь в рот языком, сразу присваивая себе окончательно и бесповоротно. Закончив терзать вспухшие губы, Роджерс отстранился и, совершенно хулигански улыбнувшись, сообщил:

— Сочетание слов “жопа”, “половые трудности” и красочных описаний физиологии в твоем монологе вызвало совершенно определенную реакцию, — и толкнулся вперед, зараза этакая, проезжаясь своим стояком по животу. — Надеюсь, обещание выебать не было только фигурой речи?

Собрав остатки самообладания в кучу, Брок сумел оторваться от своей ожившей мечты и максимально спокойно сказал:

— У меня дома. Через час. Адрес скину смской.

Вывернулся из крепких рук и, стараясь не бежать со всех ног, отправился в раздевалку.

— Я знаю адрес, — прилетело в спину.

***

За час Брок успел оформить отгул на два дня — если Роджерс приедет, то из постели он его сутки не выпустит, а если не приедет, то похмелье успеет пройти, скинуть руководство Альфа Страйком на ошарашенного Роллинза, домчаться до дома, заказать невероятное количество еды в ближайшем ресторанчике — не фастфудом же национальное достояние кормить, — перестелить свежее белье, еще раз ополоснуться и заставить себя прекратить нервничать как девственник, которому вдруг оказала внимание королева красоты. Ровно в назначенное время раздался звонок в дверь, но это оказался курьер с кучей коробок. Брок начал методично расставлять на столе тарелки, стараясь не смотреть на часы, и уже через две минуты дверной звонок снова выдал бодрую трель.

Роджерс в гражданском совершенно не был похож на сурового Капитана Америку. Свободные летние брюки милостиво скрывали предмет повышенного интереса Брока, но тесная футболка обтягивала торс так, что соски грозились прорвать тонкую ткань. В руках Роджерс держал большой пакет, из которого выглядывали бутылка вина и багет.

— Я заехал в магазин. Ем я много, а у тебя точно не было времени закупиться продуктами.

— Существует доставка, если ты еще не в курсе. Надеюсь, ты любишь средиземноморскую кухню.

— Я не привередливый. 

Брок отобрал пакет и показал, где находится ванная комната. Он почти закончил накрывать на стол, когда сзади раздались шаги и к спине прижался горячий и абсолютно голый Роджерс.

— Я бы предпочел сначала увидеть спальню, — выдохнул он в шею, прикоснулся губами к затылку и запустил руку под пояс домашних штанов Брока.

— Роджерс, если не хочешь ебаться прямо на полу, то прекрати щупать мои яйца. Блядь, да что ты...

— Стив, — прошептал этот садист и добавил: — Не выражайся.

***

Брок очень хотел бы увидеть глаза всех тех наивных идиотов, которые до сих пор считали капитана девственником и вообще ромашкой. Именно в данный конкретный момент, когда Роджерс... Стив отсасывал ему, демонстрируя полное отсутствие рвотного рефлекса, забирая до самого корня, умудряясь при этом ласкать член языком. Такие издевательства над своим несколько месяцев нормально не ебавшимся организмом Брок ожидаемо не смог выдержать долго. Он попытался отстранить Стива, но потерпел позорное поражение и кончил ему прямо в рот, оповещая о своих ощущениях в емких и весьма неоднозначных выражениях. Стив оседлал его бедра, утер с уголков губ белесые капли и, довольно усмехнувшись, поцеловал. Брок не был особым любителем целоваться сразу после минета, но сейчас резко переменил свое мнение и жадно обсасывал нагло хозяйничавший у него во рту язык. Стив глухо застонал, и на животе ощутимо повлажнело. 

Пока Брок восстанавливал дыхание и пытался заставить себя дотащиться до душа, Стив успел сгонять на кухню, что-то съесть, судя по доносящимся похвалам поварскому искусству, притащить в спальню бутылку ледяного сока, посетить ванную комнату и принести влажное полотенце. Обтерев с живота Брока свою сперму, он с надеждой спросил:

— Скажи, что ты не голодный?

Брок залпом выпил стакан сока и ответил:

— Я пиздец какой голодный, но не в том смысле, который ты вкладываешь в свой вопрос.

Стив отобрал стакан, поставил его на тумбочку и пророкотал:

— Я тебя по-человечески прошу — не выражайся.

Брок не успел поинтересоваться, с какого борьба за чистоту речи продолжается и в спальне, потому что Стив затащил его на себя и начал вылизывать шею. Член у него стоял так, словно пять минут назад никакого оргазма не было.

— У тебя совсем не падает? — умудрился спросить Брок в перерыве между страстными поцелуями.

— Боюсь, что ближайшие пару часов перерыва не будет, так что имей в виду.

— Буду... иметь.

Вводные командир Страйка всегда понимал четко и к выполнению миссии подошел ответственно. Воздав должное соскам, долгое время не дававшим покоя его воображению, пересчитав языком все кубики пресса, вылизав нежную, почти безволосую кожу в паху, Брок наконец добрался до влажного от предсемени члена. Оценив вблизи поле деятельности, присвистнул и с энтузиазмом принялся за дело. Целиком взять в рот немаленькое достоинство капитана не получалось, но хорошо подвешенный язык это компенсировал. 

Едва успев промочить горло, Брок снова оказался захвачен в крепкие объятия. Пора было прояснить диспозицию. 

— Как ты предпочитаешь? — уточнил он, открывая смазку.

— По-разному, но кто-то грозился меня выебать.

— То есть тебе ругаться можно, а мне нет?

— Лучше не надо, — выдохнул Стив и широко раскинул ноги.

Судя по тому, что пальцы почти онемели от туго сжимавшихся мышц, в эту потрясающую задницу вряд ли что-то когда-то засовывали, но, учитывая реакцию, недовольное порыкивание и приказы поторопиться, впечатление это было обманчивым.

Брок входил медленно и максимально осторожно, дурея от ощущений, но Стив решительно надавил пятками ему на задницу и вжал в себя.

— Блядь! Что ты... Ох, ебать как хорошо!

Стив вскрикнул и выгнулся в спине, заливая себя спермой. Брок озадаченно замер.

— Я же просил не выражаться.

— Да как тут, бля, не выражаться?

— Черт бы тебя побрал, двигайся! — пятки надавили еще решительнее.

***

Отгул пришлось продлевать еще на день. Дорвавшийся до секса Стив был неутомим. Брок успел неоднократно охренеть, узнав, что он, оказывается, давно вызывал неоднозначный интерес и жгучее желание. Об этом ему сообщили в перерывах между бесстыдным вылизыванием задницы и натягиванием ее же на перманентно возбужденный член. Трахал Стив так же самозабвенно, как и отдавался, поэтому вопрос, кому будет неудобно сидеть, оставался открытым. 

Еще больше Брок удивился, когда буквально через пару дней у него в спальне вновь прошел сексуальный марафон, и был готов приносить жертвы древним богам, когда это явление стало постоянным.

На службе их отношения со Стивом не претерпели никаких изменений. Но Роллинз, от которого совершенно невозможно было что-то скрыть, удивленно посмотрел на Брока, когда по связи раздалось привычное: “Рамлоу, не выражайтесь”. 

— Он тебе что, кляп в постели вставляет? — поинтересовался Джек в раздевалке, с интересом оглядывая свежие засосы на теле своего начальника.

— Иди на хуй.

— Как только Джина отрастит, так сразу. 

— Джек, я не буду обсуждать свою личную жизнь.

— Вон оно как, — протянул Джек. — Извини, не знал, что все так серьезно. Тогда до завтра. И давай там, не выражайся.

Брок показательно побился лбом о дверцу шкафчика.

***

Через месяц Брок понял, что совершенно не может спать, если под боком не сопит честь и гордость нации. Он привык получать по утрам свою дозу крышесносного траха, привык слышать, как ругается Стив, испортив очередной омлет, привык любоваться на влажные взъерошенные волосы и солнечную улыбку, привык к неспешным разговорам, не имевшим никакого отношения к работе. Все это он теперь хотел на постоянной основе. За время близкого общения Брок успел достаточно узнать Стива, чтобы понимать, что просто партнеру по постельным игрищам тот не стал бы показывать себя настоящего. Мысленно поблагодарив деда, оставившего в наследство этот весьма просторный дом, он решил сделать серьезное предложение.

— Стив, резче.

— Ммм, не командуй, — Стив продолжал двигаться плавно, накрывая всем собой, слизывая испарину с плеч. 

— Блядь, я сейчас усну. Еби резче!

Стив зарычал, моментально срываясь в жесткий, сумасшедший темп...

— Ты специально, да? — спросил он, когда Брок расслабленно курил, устроившись головой у него на груди и набираясь храбрости.

— Завтра вставать рано, а у меня к тебе серьезный разговор.

— Что случилось? — Стив сел, моментально уходя в модус “Капитан Америка готов спасать мир”.

— Расслабься. Я тут подумал. Тебе не надоело мотаться туда-сюда? Дом большой, у нас с тобой полное взаимопонимание во всех сферах. Не хочешь переехать ко мне?

Не получив ответ в течение минуты, Брок пожалел, что поторопился с выводами, и решил перевести все в шутку. Он сел и посмотрел на сосредоточенно молчащего Стива.

— Эй, я же тебя не замуж зову. Просто подумал...

— Брок, я не против. Но для меня это серьезный шаг, и я считаю, что должен тебе кое-что рассказать, а лучше показать. Одевайся, поедем ко мне.

Дома у Стива Брок, как ни странно, еще не был. Собственно, квартира была служебная, наверняка напичканная жучками, так что не очень-то и хотелось. К его удивлению, там оказалось очень уютно: в углу стоял старомодный граммофон, полки были забиты книгами, а в спальне на комоде обнаружилось множество фотографий. 

— Это Баки.

— Я по истории всегда получал высокие баллы, так что прекрасно знаю, как выглядит легендарный снайпер и твой лучший друг. Хотя таких фото никогда не видел. 

— Это очень личное. Они были при мне, когда... На Валькирии. Спасибо Коулсону, их удалось восстановить. 

Брок с интересом рассматривал ожившую историю. Стив — подросток, юноша, мужчина, чересчур хрупко и молодо выглядевший для своих лет, бравый вояка в парадной форме, усталый солдат в запыленной полевой. И везде рядом обнимающий, ерошащий волосы, улыбающийся, хмурящийся, смотрящий с затаенной печалью Барнс. Баки. Лучший друг. От школьной скамьи и до конца. Своего. Еще раз внимательно пересмотрев все фотографии, Брок почувствовал, как в сердце словно иглой кольнуло. Поманив за собой Стива, он вышел в общий коридор и выбрался на пролет пожарной лестницы. Закурив, он постоял молча с минуту, слушая слегка учащенное дыхание за своей спиной.

— Вы были любовниками?

— Мы любили друг друга. Еще до войны осознали это. Баки был моей первой и единственной любовью. До недавнего времени.

Брок резко развернулся, не веря своим ушам.

— Я полюбил тебя, — просто и открыто сказал Стив. — Но и Баки я никогда не смогу разлюбить и всегда буду его помнить. Я должен был тебе рассказать, раз уж ты предложил жить вместе. Если это тебя не смущает...

Брок выбросил сигарету и приложил пальцы к губам Стива, прося помолчать.

— На такое я даже не мог надеяться еще месяц назад. Я люблю тебя. Собирай вещи. И фотографии обязательно возьми, развесим их в кабинете.

Стив уткнулся в шею и обнял так крепко, что на ребрах наверняка останутся синяки.

***

Спустя полгода Брок благодарил судьбу за возможность любоваться физиономией Барнса на фотографиях почти каждый день. Потому что проскользнувший среди ночи в палату заросший щетиной патлатый мужик, шириной плеч не уступавший Стиву, имел мало общего с улыбчивым, стройным сержантом. Только изучив это лицо до мелочей, можно было за пару секунд сориентироваться и успеть убрать палец с курка пистолета, направленного на неожиданного гостя. Как Барнс сумел проникнуть в ведомственный госпиталь и добраться до круглосуточно охраняемой палаты Капитана Америки, пока оставалось под вопросом.

***

На больничной койке Стив оказался после грандиозного провала проекта “Озарение”. Брок все веселье пропустил, потому что оказалось, что окопавшаяся в Щ.И.Т.е Гидра внимательно наблюдала за личной жизнью Капитана. После того, как Фьюри показал Стиву монструозные хеликерриеры, вызвав у него весьма бурное неодобрение, Брока попытались взять в заложники. Видимо, решили, что ради спасения драгоценной жопы своего любовника Роджерс станет посговорчивее. Хер что у них вышло, спасибо мощному Ленд Крузеру и верному Джеку Роллинзу. Ленд Крузер восстановлению не подлежал, а Джек, слава Богу — да. Сам Брок отделался простреленным бедром, сотрясением мозга и переломом запястья. Спешно прибывшая в Вашингтон Хилл успела переправить обоих раненых в тайное убежище до того, как за ними в госпиталь явились агенты Гидры. Двое суток Брок сходил с ума, слушая новости в компании “новопреставленного” Фьюри. 

Стив за покушение на жизнь Брока и убийство начальника обиделся всерьез и разборки устроил масштабные, с привлечением своей бешеной русской подружки и малой авиации в лице партнера по пробежкам. Внезапно оживший Барнс добавил в чашу последнюю каплю.

Когда Хилл привезла в убежище прилично потрепанную компанию, Стив первым делом примчался к Броку, проверять состояние пострадавших частей тела. А потом Фьюри пожалел, что не помер на самом деле. Брок минут пять наслаждался разнообразнейшими красочными оборотами, которыми Капитан Америка описывал свое отношение к Щ.И.Т.у в целом и к Фьюри в частности. Уведомив слегка шокированное начальство, что пиздец наступит всему, полыхающий праведной яростью Стив, бережно поддерживая хромающего Брока, отвел его обратно в импровизированный медицинский бокс. Лежащий на соседней койке Джек, накачанный обезболивающими и седативными по самые ноздри, мирно сопел, так что разговор, считай, проходил без свидетелей.

— Я иду с тобой.

— Ты сидишь на жопе ровно и не отсвечиваешь.

— Сдается мне, что явление Барнса с того света подкосило твою способность адекватно воспринимать реальность. В какой вселенной я отсиживаюсь в тылу, пока ты идешь проявлять слабоумие и отвагу?

— Брок, с такими ранениями ты мне не помощник. И не вздумай нести херню про новокаиновую блокаду и стимуляторы, — Стив устало прикрыл глаза. — Я должен вытащить Баки и покончить с Гидрой. Каждую минуту думая, не пустили ли тебе в голову пулю, я физически не смогу сделать все, что нужно. Не заставляй меня опускаться до приковывания наручниками к кровати.

— Да я не против легкого БДСМ. 

Убедившись, что шутка вызвала хотя бы тень улыбки, Брок спросил уже серьезно:

— Как ты?

— Плохо. Как подумаю, что все эти годы Баки был...

— Стоп. Ты пока что не знаешь, что происходило с ним все эти годы. Не накручивай себя. Главное, что он жив. 

— Брок, ты понимаешь, что я приведу его в наш дом? Если он все еще наш.

— Роджерс, то, что я не в лучшей физической форме, еще не значит, что я не могу тебе врезать. Ты хоть соображаешь, какую хуйню ты сморозил? 

— Спасибо, — Стив аккуратно обнял Брока.

— А где мое “не выражайся”?

— Выражайся сколько угодно. Я так за тебя испугался, что готов теперь слушать, как ты ругаешься, хоть круглые сутки. Потерплю неудобства.

— Давно хотел спросить. Что за избирательная позиция относительно обсценной лексики? Ты на других особо внимания не обращаешь, а меня все время притесняешь.

В этот момент за ширму заглянула Хилл.

— Стив, пора.

— Две минуты.

Стив дождался, пока Мария уйдет, и поцеловал Брока. Нежно, тягуче, так, что хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуй никогда не заканчивался. Отстранившись, огладил пальцами синяк на скуле, встал с койки и пошел на выход, бросив через плечо:

— Если выживу, расскажу про избирательную позицию.

Брок несколько секунд переваривал услышанное, а потом заорал:

— Что значит “если”? Совсем ебанулся, да? Только попробуй сдохнуть, я приду за тобой на тот свет и буду материть тебя, не переставая, целую вечность!

***

И вот теперь Брок смотрел в глаза того, кто в очередной раз спас его Стива. Правда, перед этим упорно пытался прикончить, но, учитывая известные нюансы, за это его нельзя было винить. Но вот от души высказать все свои эмоции — хотелось.

— Явился. Ну и мудила же ты, Барнс. Нахуевертил дел и решил съебаться? Ты чем думал, когда бросил Стива на берегу, козлище ты недоебанное? Я молчу про твои выкрутасы до этого. За это тебе надо клешню твою железную оторвать и в жопу без смазки засунуть, чем я и займусь, как только Стив проснется. А если бы...

— Охуеть! У тебя совалки-то хватит для моей жопы? — внезапно выдал крайне молчаливый, судя по рассказам Уилсона, киборг.

— Брок, — прошептал вдруг Стив, не открывая глаз. 

— Что? Попить? Врача? 

Барнс крупно вздрогнул и сделал шаг к кровати.

— Стоять! Я на тебя и так злой, а будешь дергаться — точно пристрелю. Как ты просочился мимо охраны?

— Кто здесь, Брок?

Стив приподнялся на локтях, и электрокардиограф запищал, как бешеный.

— Баки! Господи, Баки, это ты!

Барнс побледнел и, казалось, собрался падать на колени, как вдруг хищно повел носом и состроил непроницаемую рожу.

— Какой, нахуй, Баки? 

В дверь деликатно постучали.

— Кого там черт несет? — рявкнул Брок, начиная понимать, что Барнса просто-напросто пропустили специально.

— Не стреляйте, Рамлоу. Это Фил Коулсон. Я могу войти?

Стив еще шире распахнул глаза и сел, сводя медицинские приборы с ума окончательно.

— Пиздец. Я смотрю, у нас просто ночь живых мертвецов, — Брок нацелился на дверь. — Входите, раз пришли. Барнс, только попробуй выкинуть фортель. 

Следующий час прошел весьма бурно. В коридоре бушевал лечащий врач Стива, требующий немедленно впустить его к больному. Коулсон, спокойный как слон, мягко прояснял текущую ситуацию. Стив рвался встать, в свете чего Броку буквально приходилось лежать поперек относительно неповрежденных ног. Барнс косплеил манекен, молча пялясь в стену. 

Итог переговоров был таков: гарантированная в письменном виде — Коулсон оказался предусмотрительным — неприкосновенность Барнса, передача того, что осталось от нескольких отрядов Страйка, в полное подчинение Броку и право отказаться от любой миссии, которую Капитан Америка сочтет неприемлемой. Кроме того — злой Стив отрывался на всю катушку — достаточно круглая сумма, которую должны получить героически срывавшие “Озарение”, далее шел список лиц. Коулсон отбыл с довольной рожей, видимо, рассчитывал, что придется раскошелиться покрупнее.

Получивший доступ к телу врач меланхолично обозрел Брока, разжившегося еще и “зиг зауэром”, Барнса, совершенно пофигистично относящегося к наведенным на него стволам, и приступил к осмотру Стива. Сторговались на том, что с утра капитана выпишут, но он будет каждый день приезжать на осмотр в течение недели.

Когда в палате наконец-то остались только свои, Брок внимательно посмотрел на Барнса. Тот в ответ чуть дернул уголком губ. 

Стив прищурился, обнял Брока и тихо зашептал прямо в ухо:

— Что происходит? Я же вижу, что Баки играет на публику.

— Сейчас, я кое-что придумал, — Брок не удержался и быстро поцеловал Стива.

Барнс отчетливо скрипнул зубами. 

— После визита Коулсона надо опять Романову звать, чтоб жучки понаходила. 

Стив понятливо подхватил:

— Я доверяю Филу и буду очень разочарован, если что-то обнаружится.

Барнс закатил глаза и оскалился.

— А я буду разочарован, если не обнаружится, — хмыкнул Брок.

Барнс еле заметно кивнул.

— В таком случае, оформим выписку прямо сейчас. 

Спорить с Капитаном Америкой никто не решился. До дома их сопровождал почетный эскорт. Стив сидел сзади, вцепившись в Барнса одной рукой, а второй поглаживал Брока по плечу. 

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, Брок понаблюдал из окна, как отъезжают автомобили охраны, а один, совершенно не скрываясь, паркуется через дорогу от дома. Телефон пискнул входящим сообщением.

“Гостевая ванная. Раковина. Подарок от Тони. Радиус действия — триста метров. Передай Барнсу, что за новый шрам я ему все патлы выдеру”. 

Подарок обнаружился в сифоне раковины. Брок вернулся в гостиную и врубил глушилку. Кое-где послышался слабый писк и треск помирающих камер и жучков. Стив тихо выругался. Брок показал Барнсу экран телефона с открытым сообщением. 

— Развелось, я смотрю, сователей и выдирателей, — совершенно нормальным голосом сказал этот актер погорелого театра.

— Баки!

— Стив, детка!

Брок ошарашенно наблюдал, как Стив и Барнс вцепились друг в друга, превращаясь в четырехрукое, четырехногое нечто с двумя головами, причем одна голова явно вознамерилась сожрать другую, начиная с губ.

— Детка. Ебануться. Дожили, блядь.

— Не выражайся, — умудрился профыркать пожираемый Стив.

Барнс прекратил трапезу, повертел головой и хохотнул:

— Да ладно! До сих пор?

— Ой, заткнись на хер!

***

Через полчаса, когда Брок бережно смыл со Стива запах больницы, а Барнс сбрил густую щетину — мылся он, слава яйцам, без посторонней помощи — и натянул на себя выданную чистую одежду, все собрались на кухне. 

— Я вспомнил тебя. И все, что с тобой связано, а это практически вся моя жизнь до того, как... Короче, вы поняли. И это всего лишь за неделю. Думаю, через месяц-другой у меня в голове уже будет масса информации, за которой в очередь вставать будут, — сообщил Барнс, держа Стива за руки и пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Гидра была не только в Щ.И.Т.е, поэтому я предпочитаю пока изображать тупоголового киборга, подчиняющегося только Капитану Америке, на котором меня с каких-то херов перемкнуло. А вот когда память восстановится и мы по-тихому ебнем всех ублюдков, которые, будь уверен, попробуют захапать лучшее оружие Гидры себе, тогда вернется Баки Барнс.

Стив заерзал на стуле и почти жалобно попросил:

— Бак, не выражайся, я тебя умоляю.

— Я подумаю.

Зазвонил телефон, оставленный Коулсоном. Стив ответил.

— Да. Слушаю, Ник. 

Барнс встал и пошел в гостиную, поманив за собой Брока. Сцапал со столика сигареты, закурил и отправился осматривать дом.

— Темноволосый, наглый, смелый и материшься, как сапожник. Можно сказать, у Стива есть типаж. Еще и ебливый, наверное.

— Не жалуюсь. Сигареты отдай. — Брок поймал перекинутую через плечо пачку и не удержался от подъебки: — Я смотрю, ты любитель брать чужое без спроса.

— На себя посмотри.

— Паломничество к пустой могиле за разрешением решил не совершать.

Барнс обернулся, зыркнул зверем, но промолчал. Распахнул дверь в кабинет, включил свет и замер, уставившись на увешанную фотографиями стену. Через минуту прокашлялся, повернулся и протянул руку.

— Баки — первая любовь Стива Роджерса.

— Скорее вечная. Счетоводством заниматься не буду. Меня зовут Брок, и я люблю Стива, — Брок пожал руку крепко, но осторожно, показывая, что устраивать соперничество он не собирается.

— Надеюсь, кровать большая, потому что спать один я не планирую.

— Разберемся.

Баки вдруг резко дернул Брока на себя, прижал левой рукой, не давая вырваться, а правую мягко положил на затылок. Осторожно прижался к губам и со смехом отпрянул от клацнувших зубов.

— Охуел?!

— Провел тест-драйв. Сработаемся. Ты только не выражайся, я выспаться хочу.

Брок от возмущения даже забыл спросить, что это за общий прикол у них со Стивом.

***

Баки не шутил, спать пришлось втроем. Кровать оказалась маловата для их габаритов. Стив решительно улегся посередине и попытался пристроить обе темноволосые головы на своих плечах. Брок ловко вывернулся.

— Охренел, что ли? У тебя на животе синячище размером с блюдце. Если во сне пихнем случайно... 

— За себя говори, я не пихаюсь, — проворчал Барнс.

— Знаток, блядь, своего поведения во сне.

— Брок, не выражайся.

— Вот-вот, на хера ты его провоцируешь?

— Баки!

— Да что за поебень?

— Брок!

— Заткнулись все! 

В результате устроились по бокам от Стива, захватив в плен каждый по его руке и поглаживая пальцы. Брок спал чутко, вскидываясь на каждый глубокий вздох, и каждый раз сталкивался с озабоченным взглядом Баки. Действительно — сработались.

С утра Стив развил кипучую деятельность, велев собирать вещи.

— Зачем? — не понял невыспавшийся Брок.

— Мы переезжаем в Нью-Йорк. Поживем у Тони в Башне. Так надо. Мне придется какое-то время поторговать лицом перед прессой, я хочу быть уверен в вашей безопасности. Не спорьте, пожалуйста.

— Я молчу. Мне хоть к Старку, хоть в морковкину жопу, я всегда пойду за тобой, — философски откликнулся Баки.

— Ладно. Сейчас позвоню миссис Донован, попрошу, чтоб присмотрела за домом.

— Люблю вас, — Стив по очереди поцеловал обоих и ушел потрошить гардероб.

— Ревнуешь? — спросил Барнс.

— Схуяли? Я-то уже привык, он тебя любить не переставал. Это тебе сложно.

— Не выражайся, — прилетело из-за двери.

— Мне сложно? Брок, я выжил при падении с ебанистической высоты, пережил несколько десятилетий плена, обнулений и массы всякой херни, смог освободиться от программирования, вернулся к любви всей моей жизни, которую, между прочим похоронил, мне газеты со статьей о гибели Стива показывали, и узнал, что меня все еще любят. Поверь, ты — это весьма приятный бонус.

— Да вы издеваетесь надо мной, что ли? — сердитый Стив возник в дверном проеме.

— Все, детка, заткнулся.

— Де-е-етка, — ехидно протянул Брок. — Ты мне обещал рассказать про твою избирательную цензуру речи.

— А вот этого не надо, — перебил Баки. — Детка — мой копирайт. Придумай себе свой.

— У тебя права оформлены, что ли?

Стив под шумок ретировался.

***

В гостях у сказки, то бишь у Старка, оказалось не так плохо. Гений взбеленился, узнав, для чего использовались его разработки, и с удовольствием подключился к делу уничтожения Гидры. В Башне имелся целый медицинский этаж, с прилагающейся к нему плеядой светил. Через неделю с тела Стива сошли последние синяки и настал момент истины.

Не сказать чтобы Брок никогда в своей жизни не участвовал в групповушке, но он и никогда не любил никого так отчаянно, как Стива. Баки весь вечер делал пошлые намеки и норовил прихватить за жопу. 

Собственно, за эту неделю, узнав его получше, Брок совершенно честно мог сказать, что не поддаться его обаянию сложно. Кроме того, Баки охуенно целовался и демонстрировал это при любом удобном случае. А еще, когда не требовалось изображать перед чужими отмороженного Солдата, Баки был удивительно ласковым и заботливым, причем не только по отношению к Стиву. Так что к моменту всеобщего грехопадения как минимум явную симпатию и желание Брок к нему испытывал. 

Но неожиданно забуксовал Стив, который — Брок точно знал — не то что втроем, а вообще ни с кем, кроме него и Баки, не трахался. Стоял на пороге спальни, сверкал глазами, каплями воды, стекающими под натянутое стояком полотенце на бедрах, и невиданным ранее пунцовым румянцем. 

Баки поглядел на все это великолепие, хмыкнул и откинул простыню, демонстрируя прижатый к животу член. Брок сглотнул слюну — при визуальном осмотре параметры превосходили предполагаемые ранее. 

— Детка, я не трахался почти семьдесят лет, а в нормальной постели еще дольше. Быстро иди сюда, иначе я тебя выебу прямо на ковре. 

Стив моментально оказался около кровати. Стоило ему на секунду зависнуть, Баки тут же громко произнес:

— Я. Хочу. Ебаться. Сейчас же.

И началась вакханалия. Дорвавшийся до секса Стив был сродни цунами, но Баки оказался более мощным стихийным бедствием. Он успевал одновременно целовать Стива и мять задницу Брока. Вылизывать шею Броку и дрочить Стиву. Терзать соски Брока, перекатывая между металлическими пальцами, и забирать в рот яйца Стива. 

— Детка, блядь, как же я хочу в тебя. Пиздец как соскучился.

Стив хрипло застонал и выгнулся в оргазме. Баки тут же переключился на Брока и перед тем, как взять в рот, скомандовал:

— Растяни его, я ебнусь, если начну, я себя не контролирую.

Брок сам чуть не ебнулся, когда мягкие губы накрыли головку, а язык прошелся по уздечке. Дрожащими пальцами он готовил Стива, а сам пытался не орать в голос. Баки это быстро пресек:

— Кричи, хочу тебя слышать. 

Брок кричал, надеясь, что звукоизоляция в их спальне хорошая, потому что когда Баки насадился на член до самого корня и сглотнул, и у немого бы голос прорезался. Видимо, умение делать глубокий минет активировалось при введении сыворотки.

Вздрагивая от ощущения теплого влажного языка, вылизывавшего еще не опавший член, Брок смотрел, как Стив, у которого окончательно сорвало крышу, выдавливает смазку прямо в себя, широко раздвигает ноги и почти кричит: “Ба-а-аки, хочу тебя”.

Видеть так близко, как в тесную розовую дырку протискивается крупная пунцовая головка, как плотно обхватывают ее припухшие края, оказалось настолько возбуждающе, что к тому моменту, как Баки вошел до конца, член у Брока снова проявил признаки жизни.

— Детка, ебаный ад, как в тебе хорошо! Какой ты тесный, горячий! Брок, иди сюда, дай мне свои губы! Охуенные губы! Ты же мне отсосешь, сладкий? 

— Бак, не выражайся!

Но Баки нес пошлости, не затыкаясь, и ругался на зависть всем портовым рабочим мира. Прерывался он только на поцелуи. Ритмично, быстро двигаясь, он жадно целовал то Брока, то Стива, который рычал, кусался и подмахивал так, что кровать из какой-то высокотехнологичной хрени жалобно поскрипывала. Кончая, Стив почти по-звериному выл, а Баки крепко сжимал его в объятиях, вызывая у Брока беспокойство о целостности недавно сросшихся ребер.

— Люблю тебя, детка, обожаю тебя, — хрипло шептал Баки, покрывая лицо Стива поцелуями. 

Едва переведя дух, Баки обратил внимание на крепко стоящий член Брока, радостно оскалился и скомандовал:

— Детка, займись сладким, я все еще не в форме.

Ловко расположил Стива на четвереньках, поднырнул под него и припал к вошедшему в режим неваляшки члену. 

— Чего это я сладкий? — сумел выдавить из себя Брок, в перерывах между позорным поскуливанием, вызванным умелыми пальцами.

— Хочешь быть конфеткой? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Баки.

— Иди... на хуй. Лучше... сладким.

— На хуй — чуть позже, — подмигнул этот засранец и вернулся к основному занятию.

Стив жалобно застонал и толкнулся глубже, еле удерживаясь на коленях. Баки деловито обтер уголки губ и подтащил Брока к себе.

— Блядь! Детка, ты бы хоть предупредил. Пиздец, какой ты узкий, сладкий мой!

Броку то ли с двухнедельного недоеба, то ли от неожиданности показалось, что его натягивают на дуло танка, только обтянутое гладкой кожей. Правда, переместившиеся в нужное место, ставшие ярко-красными губы Стива быстро компенсировали неудобства. Баки явно осторожничал, двигался плавно, тягуче, почти не выходя, и продолжал трепаться.

— Я буду с тобой нежным. Приучу к себе потихоньку. Сладкий, ты скоро начнешь кричать на моем члене и кончать без рук, вот увидишь. Стив, детка, иди ко мне, хочу побыть в любимом малыше подольше. 

Если бы подобные вещи говорил не мужик с металлической рукой, у которого плечи в дверь не проходят, это было бы даже смешно, но, смотря на эту ласковую гору мышц, Брок действительно возбуждался еще больше. Правда, через четверть часа запросил пощады, и Стив быстро довел его до оргазма языком и губами.

Придя немного в себя, Брок решил, что кончать, когда тебе одновременно так правильно таранят простату, идеально отсасывают, а еще ласкают в четыре руки — это охуенно. А потом...

— Как ты меня назвал? — спросил он, резко поворачиваясь к Баки. 

— Любимый малыш, — ответил тот, приподняв бровь, совсем как на старых фотографиях. — Есть возражения?

Брок отчетливо почувствовал, как Стив затаил дыхание.

— Ищи дураков в другом месте. Любимый крепыш.

Баки расхохотался, а Стив с жаром впился в губы.

— Перерыв, вы меня так заебете!

— Привыкай. Это Стив у нас многозарядный, а я марафонец. И вообще, моя очередь лежать и получать удовольствие. Давайте, порадуйте старого солдата.

Баки был чувствительным буквально везде. Он так бурно реагировал на каждую ласку, в таких цветистых выражениях подробно описывал, как именно ему хорошо, что Брок впервые за много лет ощутил, как у него полыхают щеки. Стив выцеловывал страшные рубцы около металлического плеча, и Баки чуть на мостик не вставал. Его блядские губы, давно потерявшие четкость контура, были нежными и податливыми. Первый раз Баки кончил только от поцелуев, прикусив Броку губу и прижав голову Стива к измученным припухшим соскам.

Когда Брок добрался до сочащейся смазкой головки и обвел ее языком, то спинка кровати совершенно точно хрустнула под нажимом вцепившихся в нее пальцев. 

— Детка, трахни меня. Давай, так, чтоб я снова увидел звезды Италии.

Стив вдруг замер и вцепился в Брока.

— Я не могу.

— Схуяли? 

— Я боюсь. Я сейчас просто не в состоянии сдерживаться, а он такой тугой.

Спорить было глупо. Баки и правда оставался тесным до боли, хотя уже руки устали его растягивать.

— Вам пиздец, — страшным шепотом известил Баки. — Только, блядь, попробуйте оставить меня недоебанным.

Стив крупно задрожал и кончил. 

— Ты издеваешься, да?

— Ладно. Детка мою анальную девственность уже много лет назад забрал. Малыш, иди ко мне.

Брок вздохнул и вскрыл новый тюбик смазки. Он честно старался входить в эту потрясающую узкую задницу очень медленно и осторожно. Баки стонал, метался по подушкам, мстительно изгрыз Стиву все пальцы, а потом ловко сжал Брока бедрами и подмахнул со всей силы, насаживаясь на член сразу до конца.

— Да, блядь, наконец-то! Устроили тут брачную ночь юной наложницы. Сладкий, либо ты меня трахаешь, либо я тебя оседлаю.

Брок так на прохождении полигона не выкладывался, как на Баки. Стив был более спокойным. Как теперь стало понятно — потому что старался контролировать свою нечеловеческую силу. Баки же плевать хотел на контроль и вообще на все. Он отдавался с таким пылом, так вжимал в себя, так полно открывался и, кончая, закричал:

— Сладкий, сильнее, как же охуенно! Малыш, мой любимый.

И в этот момент Брок окончательно и бесповоротно понял, что теперь он перегрызет глотки за обоих своих партнеров. 

Баки все-таки добрался до Стива. Брок уложил его к себе на грудь и отвлекал, невесомо целуя виски, скулы, прикусывая мочки ушей, крепко держал бугрящиеся мускулами руки, пока Баки плавно насаживался на член, опускаясь до самого конца и поднимаясь так, что головка почти выскальзывала. 

Засыпали уже под утро. Стив прижимал к себе Баки и Брока и тихо шептал, как сильно он их любит.

***

Баки настолько вжился в образ слегка хамоватого, кромешно беспамятного Солдата, что даже спустя два месяца не собирался из него выходить полностью, с удовольствием пугая не состоящих в близком круге людей.

Очередная лаборатория Гидры была захвачена не без потерь. Стив мрачно оттирал кровь со щита. Брок орал в рацию на аналитиков:

— Еб вашу мать! Уроды пиздоглазые! Куда вы смотрели, суки? Вам разведка все на блюдечке принесла, как вы просрали, что здесь целый ангар дронов?

— Рамлоу, не выражайтесь.

— Прошу прощения, кэп.

Роллинз привычно подавил смешок, Мэй закатила глаза, Джонс покачал головой. Один из новеньких икнул и спросил у Саммерса:

— А я это... Когда нас из дзота пулеметным накрыло, такое выдавал. Мне за это что будет?

— Сам понимаешь, командиру устный выговор, а тебя накажут посерьезнее. Солдат накажет, — Таузиг выдал это с самым честным выражением лица. 

Новенький побледнел и обернулся на мрачную фигуру.

— Ebanye amerikancy, disciplina ni v pizdu, — проворчал Солдат и сплюнул.

— Soldat, ne virazatsya.

***

— Баки.

— Ммм?

— Стив обещал рассказать, но все время увиливает. Колись, почему он постоянно одергивает тебя и меня, если мы материмся на миссии или в постели.

— Ладно. Сдам начальство, если мои детка и сладкий малыш меня сегодня порадуют.

Баки обожал наблюдать, как Стив и Брок берут друг друга. Сидел рядом, ласкал свой член и смотрел, комментируя каждое движение. 

— Да, сладкий, вылижи детку. Сделай ему хорошо, хочу, чтоб он был весь мокрый и растянутый. Детка, прогнись сильнее, хочу видеть.

После такого шоу он просто сходил с ума и до утра нежил и любил обоих с удвоенной страстью. 

Стив уже сладко сопел в подушку, а Баки и Брок курили на балконе.

— У Стива фетиш на мат. Еще с войны, это я виноват — ругался всегда, как пьяный матрос. И вот на одной из первых миссий я винтовку в болоте утопил. Иду, костерю на чем свет стоит и винтовку, и болото, и войну, и Гитлера. Смотрю, Стив как-то странно шагает. Терпел, терпел, а потом как рявкнет: “Барнс, не выражаться”. Я охренел, но промолчал. Субординация все-таки. В лагере я только вымыться успел, как Стив меня чуть не волоком в палатку затащил. Я ему: “Детка, ты что, охуел?”. А Стив мне брюки разорвал и отсосал так, что я чуть не помер. Потом я быстро параллель провел — стоило мне кого на хер послать, Стив уже краснеет, ширинка колом, в том костюмчике сразу видно было. 

— Бедолага. Сделаю своим внушение, чтоб попридержали языки.

— Зачем? На войне матом разговаривали, но на других Стив так не реагировал. У него встает только на того, в кого он влюблен, — хитро улыбнулся Баки.

— Вот я идиот, три месяца дрочил по памяти. Надо было сразу его херами обложить, для ускорения процесса, — покачал головой Брок.

— Насчет ускорения. Ты в постели тоже сдерживайся. Неужели до сих пор не понял, что он если мат слышит, почти сразу кончает?

— А это откуда?

— Тоже с войны. Сам понимаешь, какой там секс. Всегда украдкой, скорей-быстрей. И я со своим лексиконом тороплю. Рефлекс выработался. 

— Интересно, а если на миссии мы с тобой вдвоем завернем позаковыристей, да подольше, он прямо там и кончит? — с интересом прищурился Брок.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — раздалось сзади. — Только попробуйте, я тогда займусь вашим воспитанием. Так выебу, что вы не то что ругаться, говорить не сможете!

Эпилог.

— Мстители и скрытое проникновение, это все равно что непьющий байкер-веган. Говорят, что есть, но никто его не видел, — Брок сложил руки на груди и внимательно рассматривал план базы в Заковии.

— Ваши предложения? — спросил Стив.

— Есть там один подземный ход. Старый очень. На плане отсутствует, но я сам лично по нему возвращался с миссии. Вот тут начинается, — Баки ткнул в карту.

— Предлагаю следующее. Ваш Цирк Дю Солей прибывает с фанфарами. Для вида попробуете сначала тихо поближе подойти. А мы берем половину моих ребят и ползем ящерками. 

— Одобряю. Работаем.

***

Вокруг все горело и взрывалось. Ревел Халк, рычал Тор, пускал стрелу за стрелой Клинт, выписывала смертоносные пируэты Наташа, в небе красно-золотой вспышкой сверкал Старк — стандартная миссия Мстителей. В одном наушнике Стив слушал перепалки своей команды, а в другом переговоры отряда Брока.

— Взрывай на хер!

— Какой взрывай? Нас тут завалит, дайте мне пять минут, попробую вскрыть замок.

— Хули ты вскроешь? — спокойно сказал Баки. — Там изнутри засовы стальные.

— Коллинз, ты подрывник или жопа с ушами? Дай сюда, блядь, я сам заряды установлю.

Тони со всего размаху влетел в защитный купол и возмущенно крикнул:

— Сволочь!

В этот же момент Брок заорал:

— Пузом в пол! Сейчас ебанет!

Заведенный уже до предела Стив коротко рявкнул:

— Не выражаться!

В динамике послышался звук взрыва и падающих камней.

— Секундочку, меня одного покоробило кэповское “не выражаться”? — поинтересовался Тони.

— До хуя же вас тут! Поздравляю, всем — пизда! — довольно воскликнул Баки.

Сидеть на мотоцикле стало крайне неудобно, и Стив радостно запустил его в удачно выскочивший навстречу джип с гидровцами.

— Что делать. Так уж я воспитан. 

Пискнуло оповещение о переходе на закрытый канал связи.

— Брок, похоже, нас сегодня жестко выебут.

— Бак, завали, твоей детке со стояком бегать неудобно. 

— НАШЕЙ детке!


End file.
